Run Silent, Run Deep
by shadess
Summary: Ten years she has been abducted, and she knew she had to get out of there. She tries, though several times she failed. But she is not giving up, and neither does her little brother who is now a detective. And he won't stop trying until he gets her back.
1. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Twilight or its characters. It's as simple as that. :D

** A/N: This is an AU/All Human story**

* * *

Liberty/**2 **{U} (_fml_) state of not being a prisoner or a slave {IDM} **at liberty free to take the liberty of doing sth**

__

Epilogue

She always feels insecure ever since ten years ago, when he first brought her in this house. No matter how hard he tries to make this home feels homey for her, it will always feel like hell. It's not her home. Her home was located miles away from here. The enormous and luxurious mansion where her loving parents and sweet siblings live, that is her home. But he took her away from her house a long time ago. He had taken her away from her family for a decade now.

Sometimes the idea to escape came crossed her mind. And she had tried it once. But it failed. He caught her before she could even walk out the door. She thought to fight him back, but he always threatens her that he'll kill her if she ever tries to escape. He even pointed his gun towards her head. God, how could a psychopath get a gun?

A psychopath, who abducted her ten years ago, took her away from her family, rapes her multiple times, and caged her in this house.

She actually thinks if death is better than being trapped here. But then the image of her family struck in her mind. They must be so worried about her. They must be missing her. They must be sad. Her family is what makes her holding on, even if she is trapped in the same house as a mad man.

But tonight, she couldn't stand it anymore. She peeks to the living room. He was sound asleep. She thanked God that he came home drunk earlier, and then collapsed to the couch once he walked inside the house. Carefully, she tip toed towards the front door, and opened it slowly. Once she was outside, she ran as fast as she could, without taking last glance to the house. She didn't wear any shoes because of the impromptu of her action.

She quietly pray to God to make him not wake up any soon and realizes she escaped.


	2. Mysterious Blonde Boy

Chapter 1

-*-Mysterious Blonde Boy-*-

_

* * *

_

January 10th 2001

He has been watching her, she knew it.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see him occasionally take stole a glance at her from his seat in the back of the class. It actually makes her a bit nervous, but she just shrugged it off. Ignoring his glances, she just continues to listen to what Mr. Berry, their History teacher, is talking. But no matter how hard she tried to have her full attention to the lesson, her mind will be distract to the fact that he is still watching her from behind. Hesitantly, Alice turned to see him, and that moment his eyes suddenly locked with hers. She thought she saw a glint of evil in those pair of blue eyes. She cringed because of it; it felt weird. That boy seems so strange. There is something about him. Behind that quiet boy, there is something hidden beyond his silent. Alice doesn't really know what was hidden in that boy, but that boy surely sent shiver down her spine; a shiver of fear. Fear of what, she never knows.

She quickly broke the eye contact, and then turned her attention back to Mr. Berry. Never had she experienced a fear like this. She feels so insecure, but doesn't know of what. Of that boy? Probably. She feels like he is somehow dangerous to her, even though that boy barely even talked to her. Though she had broken their eye contact, Alice could feel that boy with that blonde hair still had his eyes on her. This just made her more nervous.

Then the bell rings. She was saved by the bell. Quickly she gathered her stuff and emerged her way out of the class. She couldn't stand to be in that class for any longer. Not with that strange boy there. After putting back her books in her locker, she heads to the cafeteria. On her way there, she met her oldest brother Emmett. Apparently he and his girlfriend Rosalie were waiting for her. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's waist. Both Emmett and Rosalie are the seniors in their high school, while Alice is still junior. Emmett and Alice actually have a younger brother, Edward, who is still fourteen and is in the 9th grade of Junior High.

Seeing his sister's stiff face, Emmett immediately questioned her about it. Alice is not usually like this. She is always bouncing up and down every time, and never once she looked like she was just seeing a ghost.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, I guess," said her as the three of them continue their way to the cafeteria.

"What do you mean with 'nothing, I guess'?" Emmett asked again

"I don't know, it's just... there was this strange boy that kept looking at me the whole time, in the History class," Alice says with a sigh

"Need me to take care of it?"

'Take care of it' in Emmett's dictionary means he's going to confront that boy as to what is his problem with kept looking at Alice, and tell the boy to fuck off. Sometimes Emmett gets a bit off with his 'take care of it' ways, and ended up fighting with someone. Getting her brother into trouble was the last thing Alice want, so she shook her head no.

"No. For now just let it go. The last time you took care of something you ended up in the principal's office, and mom and dad had to punish you for a full month. No jeep and no video games," she said as she took a salad and a mineral water from the counter, Emmett and Rosalie followed behind her. He took a cheeseburger and milk, while Rose took a salad as well, like Alice, and a bottle of mineral water.

"And no visiting me," added Rosalie

"But if you ever need me..." her brother began, but Alice cuts him off.

"I'll let you know. I know. But now, I think I can handle this one by my own,"

And so the conversation about that boy ended there.

But he is still watching over her. First, he was in her History class, now the day after that he's in her Biology class. And to top it of, he seems to deliberately choose to sit on the table across from hers, so that he could be near hear. Alice, of course feels uncomfortable with it. But she silently glad that he's not her lab partner. Once again, soon after the bell rings, Alice rushed out of the class.

She quickened her pace as she head to her locker. Accidentally she bumped into the other students in the hallway for a few times, and earned glares from them. She put her books then took out the others for the next subject. She almost jumped when she turned around, because somebody was standing behind her.

Alice gasps, "Oh shoot Jasper you scared the hell out of me!"

Jasper gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to," he said as he shoved his hands to his pockets.

Jasper is actually has a crush on Alice, and vice versa. But none of them ever speak about their feelings. Being the fifteen year olds they are, they still too shy to admit their feelings to each other. They actually have known each other since elementary, and Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie, is Emmett's girlfriend. Jasper is in the 11th grade while Alice is still in the 10th grade, so he is a year older than her.

"No, it's okay," she sighs, "It's just... that boy," she tilted her head towards the blonde boy's direction, who is now leaning against one of the lockers across from Alice's, "has been watching me since yesterday. I thought you were him,"

"Watching you? Like, stalking?" asked Jasper as he turned to have a look at the boy.

She shook her head, "Not yet stalking. He hasn't follow me to my house, yet—not that I expect him to," she takes a deep and calming breath, "Maybe I'm just a little too paranoid. He might not watch me. Maybe he's just happened to be wherever I'm at,"

Jasper purses his lips, "You know Alice, if you feel he's dangerous for you..."

"I know..." Alice cuts him off, "I have to talk to the police," she says as she brushed off a strand of her short blonde hair. She looked up and her green eyes were finally locked to his blue ones. For a moment, she felt lost. Shaking her head, she gathered all her thoughts to stay focus.

Didn't want to talk further about the mysterious blonde boy, Alice then suggests him and Jasper to go to their classes, "Hey, the bell is about to ring at anytime. Why don't we go to our classes?"

He nodded, "Yeah. See you later, Alice," after they smiled to each other, both Alice and Jasper went on their separate ways to their classes.

Even after Alice took off from her locker, that boy was still leaning against one of the lockers across from Alice's, still watching her as she walks to her class. Jasper and he shared a quick glance, and Jasper could know if there's something wrong with this boy, but he just shrugged it off and keeps walking. The boy with long blonde hair then turned his attention from Jasper, and kept his eyes on Alice. He stopped staring at her when she disappeared in the hallway. He then turned on his heels and walks to his own class, with a wicked smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: I know... I know... In Twilight Alice's hair is black. But I made her hair blonde in this story not without reasons. First, blonde hair will makes her look more like Carlisle (seeing that she's his daughter), and the second reason is... you'll know it on the next chapters.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Review if you want more Edward! If not, then still leave me review... **

**:)**


End file.
